


The Slytherin and the Griffindor

by Jedi_Olympian



Series: The Lestrange Girl [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hiding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Olympian/pseuds/Jedi_Olympian
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots/add-ons for Carina and Fred.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Lestrange Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016350
Kudos: 17





	The Slytherin and the Griffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the collection of add-ons for Carina and Fred. Most if not all of these will be smut. I don't know when more will be out as I'm terribly awkward when writing smut. But I hope you like it, you naughty gremlins.

Fred glanced down at the map a few times while they walked, and about halfway between the kitchen and the Slytherin common room, a dot began nearing their own.

"Gotta hide, love," he whispered.

Fred's hand squeezed hers as he pulled her to the nearest hidden alcove behind a tapestry. The two were plunged into complete darkness once hidden.

"Suppose after fighting a dragon or rescuing Malfoy from a cold lake, this is boring," Fred said quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist after putting away the map.

"It's not so bad," Carina replied at the same level. "There are far worse things than being with you."

He liked the sound of that and shifted himself to face her even if he couldn't definitively see her with the absence of light. "Glad you think so, love. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Fred ran a hand through her hair and cupped the back of her neck before leaning down to kiss her.

It had meant to be a simple, sweet kiss, but the two were alone, hiding in a dark alcove after spending hours bantering with each other, both tasting of chocolate cake and frosting, and Carina loved the feel of one hand on her hip and one in her hair, so as Fred began to pull away, she brought her hands up to his chest, gripped the collar of his shirt, and pulled him back down.

They didn't get to see each other as often as they'd like, so Carina would be damned to let him go so soon. She was tired of being the perfect Slytherin, the perfect Lestrange. She just wanted to enjoy life, enjoy him.

Fred moved his hand so both were on her hips, holding her flush against his body as she reached up to tug on his hair. A quiet moan left his lips when she pulled.

Hearing the noise, Carina pulled back, a smile gracing her lips. "What was that?" she asked teasingly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Forget that even happened," Fred muttered, setting his forehead on hers. If she could see him, she'd see his cheeks were flushed from embarrassment.

"Not likely."

"Rina," he whined.

She quietly laughed. "If I'm going to hear you moan again, we're gonna have to do something first." She pulled her wand out of her back pocket, pointed it towards the tapestry guarding the alcove, and cast, " _Muffliato_."

"You planning anything specific after using that spell?" Fred asked. Due to the darkness, he didn't see her wry smile while putting her wand away.

After playfully tugging on his hair, she kissed him again.

His grip tightened on her hips as he moved forward so she was stuck between the alcove wall and his body. Their tight embrace left very little to the imagination as her breasts were pressed against his chest and a growing hardness began to nudge her waist. She arched her back when his hands began to roam downward, slowly but surely, to the spot just above her ass.

Fred paused, almost as though he was asking for permission without detaching his lips from hers. Carina shifted her weight to one foot, bringing her leg up to wrap around him. But his hands didn't move from their spot. He was making her work for it, not asking for permission. She nibbled on his lower lip and shifted her leg.

That time his lips did leave hers. "Someone's needy," Fred whispered against her.

"Just put your hands on my arse, you prat," she hissed in return.

"Maybe I wanted to hear you say it."

"More like you wanted to seem all cool and collected despite wanting to rip my clothes off." Carina plucked his collar. "You can't fool me. It won't work."

Fred lowered his mouth to the shell of her ear. "Is that your way of giving me permission, love?" He felt a shiver run down her spine at his breath tickling her ear. "Because there is nothing I'd love more on my birthday than to tear your _perfectly_ tailored, _immaculately_ styled, _incredibly_ expensive clothing right off of your body." His teasing words made her smile. "Maybe you'd look just as drab as the rest of us lowly peasants."

"Peasants should get on their knees in front of their betters."

"Oh, really?" he asked while nipping at her ear. "Is that where you want me?" He finally lowered his hands to the crevice beneath her ass, lifting her enough to press his hard-on against her core. She gasped as the bulge rubbed her cunt through her shorts. "Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but the first time I taste you won't be in a dingy, old corner of the castle." Carina whimpered, thrusting her hips on him. Fred let out a dark chuckle. "You're making this difficult."

"Good." She attached her lips to his neck and sucked gently on the skin, occasionally flicking out her tongue over the spot. Fred leaned his head back, biting back a moan. Once she was sure a mark would be left, Carina kissed the spot and said, "Now everyone will know you're off-limits."

"You can leave a few more so they can be absolutely certain."

Carina giggled, leaning up to kiss him on the corner of his mouth. "Do you, Fred Weasley, have both a hair pulling kink and a marking kink?"

"I doubt there's anything you could do that I wouldn't enjoy, love," he said, nudging her nose with his and kneading her ass through her shorts.

She made a quiet humming noise while extracting her hands from his hair. Fred started to protest since he definitely didn't like that, but she set a finger on his lips and shushed him. She ran her hands down his neck, across his shoulders, then down his chest before beginning to unbutton her own top. He couldn't see what she was doing, but he felt her moving and heard the blouse hit the floor.

"You're killing me, love," he muttered, shaking his head. "I can't even see them. And I can't use _Lumos_ because we might get caught."

"Then I suppose you have to suffer and just feel them."

Fred tore a hand from her ass, brought it up to one of her breasts, and squeezed while returning his lips to their spot against hers. Round, soft, and filling his hand, they were everything he'd dreamed about holding. He wanted to taste them, too. Returning his hand to her ass, he picked her up. Carina wrapped both legs around his waist, gripping his shoulders while he pressed her into the wall.

His lips left hers and trailed down her neck. He took a moment to place a few kisses along her collarbone before going lower to her breasts. He groaned against the soft skin above her heart while sucking it between his lips. He was harsher in his marking than she had been, but she didn't care, pulling on his hair and holding him closer.

Once the mark was left, he detached his lips from her and brought them up to her ear. "One day, I'm going to cover you in hickeys, and everyone will know exactly who gave you them."

Carina wanted that day to arrive already, but until then, they would have to make do. And she had an idea.

"Can I give you a birthday present?"

He kissed her jaw. "You've already made this the best birthday I've had, Rina." Whether it was true or not, she adored the sentiment.

"Can I?" she asked again.

His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make out what was on her expression. "What do you have in mind, love?"

"Set me down."

He complied, still confused as he stepped back from the wall and set her down, that is until she ran her hands down his chest again, lowering them all the way down to the top of his trousers.

Fred's eyes widened. "Oh!" he said. His heart beat wildly in his chest at the thought of her going down on him. His cock twitched in his pants as she drummed her fingers on his belt. "You want to do that?"

"If you'll let me."

"You have to be joking," he blurted. "There's no way in hell I'm saying no to that."

She pulled him closer by the belt. "Then why'd you sound so shocked?"

"Never expected to hear the offer, is all."

Carina shifted back in surprise. "You've never been offered a blow job? I find that hard to believe."

Considering she had heard her roommates Mildred and Gertrude along with a few other Slytherin girls discuss in length who they would shag out of everyone at Hogwarts and how both Fred and George were rather high on that list despite them being Gryffindors, the idea of no girl, or guy for that matter, propositioning either of the twins didn't sound right.

Fred set his hand on her cheek. "I have, just not from you, love." He pressed his mouth to hers, relishing in the warmth and softness.

"Do you want my mouth on your cock or not?" she asked bluntly in their kiss.

"Such a dirty girl. Have at it."

Carina wasted no time unbuckling his belt, undoing his trousers, and wrenching the insufferable clothing downward. He had a sharp intake of breath as his cock sprung out from the tight boxer briefs that had kept it captive and now met the colder air. They heard his wand clatter to the ground after falling out of the back pocket of the trousers as the cloth landed around his ankles.

Wrapping a delicate hand around the shaft, Carina massaged it to harden it further, kissing Fred once more before kneeling on the floor in front of him. She could just barely make out the outline of the cock in the darkness and placed a gentle kiss on the tip. It twitched in her hand.

Lifting it, she ran her tongue along the shaft from the base to the tip.

"Bloody hell, love," Fred murmured above her, placing a hand on the wall behind her to help keep him upright. He resisted the urge to put his other hand on the back of her head. Then she took him into her mouth and he couldn't help himself. Lacing his fingers through her hair, he bucked into the warmth.

She chuckled with him halfway in her mouth. She wasn't surprised he immediately folded. Holding onto his thigh with one hand and her other around the base of his shaft, Carina refused to let Fred take control of the situation, slowly easing him into and out of her mouth. What didn't fit in her mouth was gripped by her hand as she sucked him off. Moving back, she wrapped her lips solely around the sensitive head and sucked, tasting the saltiness of the pre-cum leaking out.

"Oh, Godric," Fred breathed, exhaling sharply and fingers tightening on her hair.

Flicking her tongue over the tip a few times, she engulfed his cock with her mouth again. He gasped as the tip hit the back of her throat and she kept going, letting the cock slide into her through until the entire shaft was in the warm, tight, wet hole. She rubbed his balls with her free hand and hummed, loving the throbbing cock in her mouth.

He felt about ready to blow his load right then and there. None of the blowjobs he'd had before even remotely compared to receiving one from Carina.

She then started to move once again, moving him in and out of her. He thrust gently into her, but she picked up the pace, him following suit, bucking into her faster and harder.

"Fuck, Rina, I'm gonna. . ." Fred didn't get to finish his words as he grunted. He desperately needed to cum, and he needed it right then.

Carina took him in completely, massaging his shaft with her throat and he finally exploded. She sucked him off, swallowing every drop of cum until he finished. He slid out of her mouth, and she quickly flicked her tongue over the head again.

Fred quietly yelped at the sensation. "Godric, give a bloke a moment. It's sensitive." He began pulled up his underwear and trousers.

She laughed, leaning back on her heels then pushing herself up onto her feet. "You know I had to."

Leaving his trousers unbuttoned just a little longer, Fred put his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb along her lower lip. "I really wish I could've seen it. I just know you looked gorgeous with your pretty little lips wrapped around my cock."

Grabbing his other hand, she brought it up to her breast and he kneaded it. "We're going to have to chance _Lumos_ to take a look at the map, so you'll get to see these at least."

"Can't wait." He ducked down to quickly kiss her before moving to collect his wand and the map since they had fallen out.


End file.
